


Brownie

by therealfroggy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something tastes <em>so good</em> with brownies... Dirtytalking Wilson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie

“I see you brought me some lunch.”

Wilson looked up. House was standing in the door to his office, grinning expectantly at the younger man. Wilson quickly grabbed the Tupperware box with sweets from his desk and slammed the lid on.

“Nope. You ate my chicken sandwiches on Tuesday; you're not getting my macadamia nut brownies, too.”

He could practically hear his friend's mouth water from across the room. “Brownies?”

“Nuh-uh, not just brownies,” Wilson said, smirking at the other man. “Macadamia nut and chocolate chip brownies. With icing sugar sprinkled on top. They're delicious.”

House glared at him. “Why are you telling me this when you won't let me have some?”

“Oh, I'd let you ´have some`. But you're still not getting at my brownies,” Wilson laughed.

“Fine,” House said, closing the door behind him and sitting down in the other chair. He took up as much space as he possibly could, stretching his legs and dropping his cane to the floor, letting is clatter across the linoleum. “I'll just sit here and enjoy my food-less lunch, then.”

Wilson shrugged and carefully extracted another chocolaty square from the box, keeping it well out of House's reach. “Don't care. Did you know that eating chocolate triggers the release of endorphins in human beings? Some suggest that the ingestion of anything containing high concentrations of cocoa, can rival sex for pleasure. Strictly emotionally speaking, of course.”

“Shut up, Wilson,” House muttered staring transfixed at the brownie as it slowly made its way to Wilson's lips.

“Mm, that's good,” the younger man commented, chewing slowly. “I think I agree. You know, that chocolate is better than sex. It certainly tastes better than certain other things one might have in one's mouth...”

House gave a strangled cough. “Really.”

“Really. You know, there's something very sensual about a perfectly baked brownie; the centre is almost creamy and the taste just seeps into every taste bud,” Wilson purred, looking at House over his chocolate stained fingers.

“Reminds me of something else that's good.” He licked one finger clean.

“Like how, after I push you down on my couch and drop to my knees, I make something else seep. You like that, don't you, House?”

He licked another finger. House said nothing, his expression stony.

“And chocolate doesn't taste nearly as good as your mouth. Especially when you've been drinking whisky,” Wilson went on. “When we make out like horny teenagers.”

A third finger.

“But the best thing is, ten fucking pounds of chocolate couldn't trigger as many endorphins in my brain as the feeling of you... hard inside me... does.”

House groaned, loudly. Wilson smirked, then licked his two remaining fingers clean. “Tell you what, House. Pull the shades for me, and I'll give you a brownie.”

House shook his head. “No deal. I'm a cripple; close your own shades if you're so desperate for privacy.”

“A brownie to go with your story time.”

House got quickly out of his seat, limped over to the door and then pulled the shades. He returned just as quickly. “Deal.”

“Taste it,” Wilson offered.

House slowly took a small bite, savouring it with eyes half closed. “Mm.”

“Yeah,” Wilson said, licking his lips. “Better than sex?”

“Almost,” House said, finishing the treat. “But I might be wrong. I think I'll be needing to test both products more thoroughly. And you're trying to short-change me; the deal was brownie _and_ story time.”

“Well, I could go on praising the delights of chocolate all day,” Wilson said, smiling innocently. “Take dark chocolate, for example. If you take a small bite, it'll melt on your tongue. And the taste, House; fine, dark chocolate will sweep through your mouth and the taste is like licking the skin of the hottest man you know. It's not better than sex; it _is_ sex.”

House's eyes darkened.

“And filled chocolates? I shouldn't even begin to talk about it. Belgian chocolate pralines with rum-and-cherry filling? If you bite them in half, the rum will drizzle down your chin and if someone – say me, for example – saw it, they'd just have to lick it... off.”

House shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“And as they say, the only thing better than sex... is sex with chocolate on top,” Wilson said, licking his lips deliberately. “Chocolate sauce, House. Can you imagine how many different uses that could have?”

Another strangled sound. Wilson cocked his head to one side and smirked.

“Kissing, for one. I'd like to fill my mouth with chocolate sauce and then kiss you; lick the chocolate between our tongues and smear it over your lips. Or I could use it for play; have you on your back and drizzle it all over your chest...”

House grinned, happy memories recalled.

“... before I licked it slowly off your nipples.”

In the silence that followed, House's harsh panting was all that could be heard until Wilson spoke again.

“Or how about I cover your cock in it, House? Lick it all off, slowly, slicking you up with both saliva and thick, rich chocolate flavour. Would you like that?”

“Enough talk, Wilson. More action.”

“Very eloquent, House. But you'll have to wait. I know one more thing I'd like to use chocolate sauce for. Something that I think you'd like.”

House looked at him, his eyes much darker than usual. “Oh?”

“I'd like to have you on your stomach on my bed,” Wilson began, slowly getting to his feet. “I'd like to spread your legs, and let the sauce run down your -”

“Wilson, please,” House growled. “Stop talking.”

“You look a little hot, House.” Wilson grinned at the older man and leaned against his desk, hips jutting forwards. “Am I bothering you?”

“Too much chocolate,” House said evasively.

“Then you'll be needing a base for the topping.” Accompanied by a laugh.

Wilson slowly sank to his knees, then looked up at House with a mischievous wink. “Want to get caught?”

House opened the zip of his jeans, revealing a promising bulge. “I want to get blown.”

“Well, those two will unavoidably coincide if you're going to be as loud as you usually are, you miserable old bastard.”

Wilson moved in on House's cock. The older man let out a long breath of relief as his friend slowly sucked the hard flesh into his mouth.

_He really does taste great with chocolate._

“You better hurry, Wilson,” House ground out. “Lunch is almost over.”

Wilson sucked. He pushed House's legs further apart and bobbed his head faster, stroking his friend's good thigh with one hand and using his other to assist his mouth. All the skin he could reach was so hot.

“Did I get you all riled up with my dirty talk?” Wilson mused, releasing the older man for a moment. “All hot and bothered, hm?”

“Get back to work!” House demanded, pushing Wilson's head back down.

Wilson sucked. Wilson tongued as hard as he could, dragging moans from the grizzled man in front of him. Wilson forced House to come, with a breathless groan, down his throat and swallowed it all. Because it tasted so, so good with the aftershock of macadamia nut brownies.


End file.
